


1. "Please say something"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Happy Ending, Healing, Injury, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, Prison, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith and Lance have been captured by Haggar during a mission.What will she do to them until the team finds them?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	1. "Please say something"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first prompt of our writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the **[Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t) **!
> 
> I will do all of the prompts in the Voltron: Legendary Defender fandom because I just can't resist some Keith (/Lance) whump :D

Of course it had gone wrong. 

„Fuck“ Lance groaned as soon as he came to. 

„Lance, you awake?“ Keith answered his curse. 

„Keith?“ Lance asked while he tried to sit up. 

„Careful - I think you broke your leg“ Keith warned him. 

„You don’t say“ Lance let out through gritted teeth when he moved the leg in question. 

„Shit, that hurts. Are you okay?“ Lance asked as soon as he had sat up and leaned back at the wall of what he now recognized was a prison cell. 

„Uh, not entirely“ Keith only replied. 

„What? Shit, what is it?“ Lance asked, immediately worried. 

„Uhm, when the witch sneaked up on us… I couldn’t dodge in time and she hit me with some sort of dagger? It dematerialized right after, but uhm…“ Keith began to blabber, but Lance was having none of it. 

„Where did she get you?“ he asked while trying to suppress the panic rising in him. He couldn’t loose Keith. He simply couldn’t. 

„On my side… It won’t stop bleeding“ Keith said. 

„Dang it! Okay, uhm, try to put pressure on it. At least the others will come and get us, I managed to get the distress signal out before that witch threw me against the wall“ Lance said and started to slowly scoot over to Keith. 

It wasn’t completely dark, but the other still flinched in surprise when Lance reached his side. 

Lance shuddered. Id Keith was already reacting this startled, it must be worse than he admitted.

„Let me help - “ he began, but he was interrupted by the witch suddenly appearing in front of them. 

„Hello, Paladins“ she said in a grim tone and with gleaming yellow eyes. 

„What do you want from us?“ Lance spat after he had regained his breath. Her appearing had almost scared him to death. 

„Well, I don’t want anything from you. But I want something from the Champion’s chosen family“ she only replied in her rough voice. 

„What?“ Keith then asked, but before any of them could react, black bolts of lightning shot from her hand and connected with his chest. 

Keith cried out in pain - and then slumped to the side, landing halfway on Lance. 

„Keith!“ Lance cried out in horror, but the other didn’t react. 

He didn’t move at all - he just gasped for breath and remained limp in Lance’s arms. 

„Keith? Shit, Keith! Please, talk to me!“ Lance cried out, but Haggar only laughed. 

„He won’t escape me. I have him in my grasp - and I am making his every thought painful. He is a prisoner of his own fear and doubt. Let’s see if my Champion will continue his resistance when I am done with those he holds dear“ Haggar laughed.

„Keith, **please say something**!“ Lance begged, ignoring Haggar’s words. 

Keith only continued to look through him, as if he were unaware of his surroundings. 

He stared if there was nothing else then the horrors that the witch was torturing him with, and the light in his eyes had completely disappeared.

„Keith, please, I know that you’re stronger than this - I know that you can beat her“ Lance sobbed while he continued to cradle Keith’s head in his lap and while applying pressure on the wound on his side.

„Please“ he begged over and over, trying to reach his teammate. 

Trying to reach his friend. 

„There is nothing you can do, Blue Paladin. I am merely multiplying the fears and thoughts that are already there. He has been abandoned his whole life - even by the Champion. What makes you think that you are different? What makes you think that at some point, you won’t leave him behind like so many before you did?“ Haggar whispered viciously. 

„He may have been abandoned in the past, but we - I - won’t do that to him. I would never do that to him! I would die before I would give him up“ Lance hissed back. 

„Oh? And what makes you so sure that?“ the witch only retorted in her scratchy and monotone voice. She sounded almost as if she were bored by Lance and by Keith giving in to her spell so quickly. 

„Because I love him!“ he shouted back at her. 

„What?“ Keith suddenly croaked, and for a few seconds, the light returned to Keith’s eyes.

„Keith!“ Lance cried out in relief, but now Keith was thrashing in Lance’s hold, trying to resist the witches spell and get himself free.

„You won’t get away from me!“ Haggar hissed at that and increased the bolts of shadow which she had already attacked Keith with earlier. 

„Keith, you can’t let her win. Please, I know you can fight it, I’m here for you! Please, fight her! You can do it, you can defeat her! Get her out of you head and come back to me!“ Lance shouted desperately. 

At that, Keith only trashed around more wildly, but the movements began to become more controlled, more planned. Slowly, Keith managed to get up on all four from where he had lied limp and lifeless on the floor only moments ago.

„Get..“ he started to say through gritted teeth, „out… of my.. head!“ he said and steadily got louder, screaming the last word. 

„No!“ the witch cried out and then, with a shriek, the lightning connecting Keith’s chest to her hand disappeared with a dull puff and the witch clutching her hand as if she had been burnt. 

She raised her other hand and was just about to unleash her fury on them when she suddenly stopped. 

„Over there! I can sense the Witche’s magic from down this corridor!“ Allura’s voice was heard for the distance. 

„This is not the last time we shall meet“ the witch only hissed to Lance, who was shielding Keith from her view with his body. 

Then, the witch disappeared into nothing. 

„Ugh“ Keith then let out a groggy groan, and Lance turned around just in time to prevent Keith from falling face first to the ground. 

„Shit, Keith, please, talk to me“ Lance cried out while turning Keith to his side and securing his head firmly in his lap again. The wound was what worried him most though - Keith was starting to loose way too much blood.

„That sucked“ Keith whispered and let out a shaky breath. 

„Yeah, no kidding. I… I never knew… Keith - why didn’t you tell us about your past? And just what did she make you see?“ Lance said in a sad tone while he firmly applied pressure to the wound again. 

Keith whined out in pain, but Lance then gently started to brush back his hair from his forehead to soothe him. 

„She… She wasn’t wrong. Since I can think, everyone left me. My mother right after my birth. My Dad when he died when I was nine. Countless foster families. And when I finally, after all that time, got to know Shiro, I thought something would finally change. But he left me too. He went to Kerberos and then… you know the rest of the story“ Keith said with a tired voice. 

He was simply too exhausted and in too much pain to keep his walls up - he felt like the witch had drained every ounce of energy from him, and the blood loss wasn’t helping either.

„But… What you said“ Keith then asked tentatively after a moment of silence. 

„Lance, you… Did you mean it? What you said?“ Keith then finally asked. 

Lance had to fight not to break into tears at how afraid and broken Keith sounded. 

„Of course I meant it“ he finally said, and with this he wasn’t able to hold his sobs back anymore. 

„Of course I mean it. Although I wasn’t planning on telling you this way“ he said and had to chuckle at that, „but I meant every word. I love you Keith, I have for a while. I’m sorry if that’s a bit much right now, and it’ totally okay if you don’t feel the same way“ Lance said, almost rambling. 

„Lance“ Keith interrupted him. 

„Yeah?“ Lance replied, his voice pitched higher than he intended it to be.

„I.. I love you, too, Lance“ Keith said with a shaky voice. 

„What - You do? Oh my god, you do!“ Lance exclaimed in disbelief. 

„I always feared that you wouldn’t like me back..“ he then admitted. 

„How could someone look you in the eyes and not fall in love with you?“ Keith just retorted. 

He had closed his eyes because he was feeling safe with Lance, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fight his exhaustion for much longer. 

Lance must have noticed, because he started to gently stroke his cheeks now.

„Hey, don’t black out on me“ Lance said worriedly. 

„T-Tryin’…“ Keith managed to say, but his speech was already slurred. 

„Pidge, this door is locked - they have to be in here!“ Hunk’s shout could be heard from the other side of their cell door. 

„Hunk!“ Lance shouted, and only a few moments later, the door slid open, revealing Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Allura. 

„Oh my god, are you okay?“ Hunk immediately asked and rushed to them with the others. 

„I’m relatively fine, it’s just my leg. We need to get Keith into a pod asap“ Lance answered. 

The team immediately agreed, and it was only a few moments later that Lance was being carried by Hunk in a piggyback, and Shiro was carrying Keith. 

They quickly made it to the Lions where Lance and Keith were both lowered down in the the Black Lion’s cargo hold. Allura opted to stay with them while Shiro, Pidge and Hunk sprinted off to the cockpits of their Lions. 

„Keith, buddy, you need to keep your eyes open, okay?“ Lance soothed Keith while he helped Allura bandage his wound. 

„S… S'rry“ Keith slurred again. 

„This isn’t only from the wound, it it?“ Allura asked Lance worriedly. 

„No“ he admitted. 

„She.. I don’t know what it was, but she used those dark lightning bolts and made him live through his worst fears and memories over and over again… And I couldn’t do anything“ Lance said and tears were streaming down his face. 

„S’ not… your fault“ Keith tried to soothe him, but when he tried to say something again he fell into a coughing fit. When his hands came away from his mouth, his lips were stained with red. 

„Shit“ Lance cursed. 

„We’ll be at the Castle in two minutes, hang on“ Shiro’s voice boomed over the speakers, but Keith barely registered it. 

The only sensation he felt before blacking out was Lance stroking his hair.

###### 

The first thing he felt was the cold. 

Then he heard a hiss, and suddenly he was tilting forward, and he was panicking - 

Two warm hands gently grabbed him under the arms and steadied him before he could fall over. 

„Take your time“ a gentle voice soothed him, and at hearing it - at hearing him - Keith relaxed immediately. 

„Hi“ Keith said groggily after slowly opening his eyes. 

„Hey“ Lance breathed out, clearly relieved.

„You okay to stand on your own?“ he then asked, and Keith slowly nodded. 

„Thanks“ Keith said. 

„Did you wait for me to get out?“ he then asked after he had taken in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary, and the lights were dimmed. 

„Yeah“ Lance admitted and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. 

„The others?“ Keith asked. 

„I sent them to bed. They had been waiting here, too, but when I got out of the pods they were still up, not having taken a break. And… I think there are a few things we two should talk about?“ Lance explained. 

„No. I don’t think so“ Keith just replied. 

„What? Don’t you think- “ Lance tried to say, but he was cut off as Keith connected his lips with his. 

„Don’t think so much“ Keith said with a tentative chuckle after they broke apart. 

Lance only answered in kissing him back.

„I’m glad you’re okay“ Lance then spoke softly and connected his forehead with Keith’s while reaching for the other’s hands. 

„I will be now“ Keith only said, intertwining their fingers and feeling home for the first time in a long time. 

For now, that was all he needed. They could talk about everything else later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!


End file.
